The First and the Last
The First and the Last is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is Part 2 of THE OMEGA story arc, created by Sci. Plot It cuts to Outer Space, viewing different orbs in the vast regions of space. These orbs are different in colors, green, blue, red, and more with giant blasts of energy radiating from them. A Green orb and a Red orb are touching each other, causing chaotic energy. '' (Narrator): And it was predicted by the ancient Galvans, that when the dimensions connect, a great darkness shall rise from the Earth. The Alpha and the Omega shall rise, the First and the Last shall appear, and the Beginning and the End shall occur. ''It then cuts to the ALPHA base with Alternate Max reading a passage from an alien book. '' (Alternate Max): To save a world that knows not what lays ahead, three shall fall, but three shall survive. ''Gwen walks up to the Alternates, Ben, and Max. '' (Gwen): Um, doomsday Prophesy, much? (Alternate Gwen): Well, it is a doomsday Prophesy. A sad one at that. (Max): What does it mean by, a great darkness? (Alternate Max): For a while, we've assumed that the rising Darkness was the OMEGA, but we haven't seen any dimensional connection, at least until now. The ALPHA and the OMEGA are clearly us, but we don't understand the rest. At least, not until now. (Ben): Well that sounds scary. (Max): Indeed, it does. (Alternate Gwen): We think that the Omega is planning something based on this prophecy. We don't know for sure, but if what we believe is true... ''It cuts to an evil tower in an unknown location. '' (Alternate Gwen, voiceover): Then we are all in danger. (Alternate The Omega): I did not create OMEGA to make friends, but to rule armies, and conqueror worlds! But to finish the job, I require the power of the Omnitrix... therefore I must ask... Alternate The Omega stomps and turns around, shouting. (Alternate The Omega): WHERE IS THE ALPHA BASE!!!?? (Alternate Xilar): Out there, Omega. We have been searching for ages. (Alternate Viglax): Why do you need the Tennysons? Project: Zeta is nearly complete. Soon our robot army will be twice as powerful. (Alternate The Omega): Because fools, they have the Omnitrix... that device is more powerful then you think... ''The Omega presses a red button on the table next to him, as a panel reveals a bunch of Omnitrix pieces connected to a sword. '' (Alternate The Omega): For I need this world's Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix, and once I have it, I will use it to complete the Sword of Omnipotence. Once I have it, no one... not Maxwell, not Gwen, nor any other person will ever dare... TO STOP ME! ''The Omega gives an evil laugh as it cuts to the ALPHA. '' (Ben): So.... got any cool aliens? (Alternate Ben): I have the same ones you do, plus a few more. (Ben): Can I see them? (Max): Ben, we need to focus. The OMEGA are planning something. (Gwen): How'd they even get in control? ''It zooms in to Alternate Max, as he remembers. '' (Alternate Max): It began with the Battle in the Arcade. ''It cuts to Ben fighting Xilar and the Omega in the Arcade, as seen in Power Overload: Part 1 and Power Overload: Part 2. '' (Alternate Max): Ben was beginning to have the upper hand in the battle, but fate took a cruel turn. ''The Omega grabs Ben and slams him to the ground. (Ben): You...win... (The Omega): YES! (Max): Ben..no... The Omega throws a fireball at Ben. (Xilar): Victory! The fire hits the screen and it cuts back to Alternate Max. '' (Alternate Max): The Omega defeated our Ben, nearly killing him. By the time Ben recovered, The Omega had already won. Recruiting other villains, The Omega created OMEGA. OMEGA soon attacked our major cities, burned houses, and destroyed familes. In reponse, the three of us created ALPHA and recruited old plumbers, cops, everyone you could think. But they took over. Plus, you aren't the first group we've brought here to help us. (Ben): Wait, there are even MORE BENS? (Alternate Gwen): Plus Gwens and Grandpas. (Gwen): What happened to them? ''The Alternates remain silent, till Max sighs. '' (Max): How many gone? (Alternate Ben): 28 groups. There's us, then there's you. We were the first group to fight the OMEGA, and now... you are the last. There are only thirty dimensions in every universe, and we've gone through them all. ''Max turns to the camera. '' (Max): Well that's grim. Viewer, do you think that's grim? (Alternate Gwen): Oh my gosh, is he doing what I think he's doing? (Alternate Max): Yes, he just hasn't learned to stop like I have. Anyways, we need your help to defeat the Omega. (Ben): Do I get any Sumo Slammer cards? (Alternate Ben): Sure. (Ben): Yes! ''Suddenly, an alarm goes off. An agent runs up to Alternate Max. '' (Agent): Sir, Hex and Charmcaster have found the base! (Alternate Max): Lets roll out! ''Alternate Max takes out two blasters and runs with the agent as Alternate Ben transforms into Crabon. Ben slaps onto the Omnitrix, and transforms into Lafoxin and runs with everyone else towards the door. Once they reach outside, they see Alt. Crabon throwing boulders at Charmcaster, who shoots a magic blast, knocking him over. The agents shoot at Hex, but his staff sends a shockwave backwards. '' (Agent): I didn't sign up for this! ''The Agent is thrown back as the shockwave hits him. Max faces the camera. (Max): Seriously? The " I didn't sign up for this line " line? Man of Action could have come up with a better line then that. A giant hovercraft flies forward, shooting giant blasts at the ALPHA base, destroying different sections. The hovercraft sends out giant robots, who begin marching at the ALPHA agents. '' (Lafoxin): Time to bring the pain! ''Lafoxin runs up to a bunch of robots and starts punching them in the face as Gwen shoots magic at Alternate Charmcaster. In the attack, Alternate Charmcaster shoots dark magic at Gwen, but she deflects it and shoots Alt. Charmcaster down. As Gwen is fighting, Alternate Gwen knocks down Alternate Hex in one blast. The Max's work together, shooting down multiple robots. Alternate Crabon and Lafoxin attack the robots, Lafoxin punching robots while Alt. Crabon throws rocks. '' (Crabon): Dang, these robots must be crappy. (Lafoxin): Ha. ''Suddenly, a giant airship arrives. Alternate The Omega, Alternate Vilgax, and Alternate Xilar jump out in front of the two Bens. '' (Alternate The Omega): Tennysons, it is time for the end. Soon, the first dimension of Tennyson shall die, and the last dimension of Tennyson shall die. 'TO BE CONTINUED!!!!''' Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Alternate Ben *Alternate Gwen *Alternate Max Villians *The OMEGA **Alternate The Omega **Alternate Xilar **Alternate Vilgax **Alternate Hex **Alternate Charmcaster *Robots Aliens *Crabon (alternate) *Lafoxin Trivia *Max breaks the fourth wall two more times. **Grandpa Max is revealed to know about Man of Action *The Term " The First and the Last " refers to the two groups aligning. The First group is the Alternates. The Last group is the main characters in the Ben 10.5 show. Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:User:Sci100